Cartoon Characters Unite!
by w.i.t.c.h.aholic
Summary: The Guardians meet others who have powers/or know about aliens and spend some days on the Hawaiian island of Kauai with them.


**I discovered this fantastic new site called** **which gives excellent writing tips. I do have a New Generation story planned but it probably won't come out for a while because I'm a slow writer and poster. I just want to say a few things that people should have in mind when it comes out. I am making all of the new Guardians be WITCH's daughters and many people say that approach is is boring and/or unrealistic. I am giving them different elements than their mothers which is the opposite of what a lot of people do. As for the unrealistic part, it's probably uncommon for close friends to get married and have children at the same time but it's possible. Also, Yan Lin did say that they're the most powerful and united group so far so I would think the Heart would want the new generation to come from them and would nudge things along. In the comics, all of the girls have such nice outfits, even minor characters like their mothers, Orube, and Sheila Jensen. It would be great if we could get a clothing line for women and girls that carry their everyday and Guardian outfits; I really want some Guardian tights! Please vote on my poll!**

Will Vandom stared out of the window of the plane in excitement; she and her friends were going to Hawaii for the summer! Well, it was really for three days but it still was exciting. Hopefully this will be a real summer without fighting bad guys like last year. She saw her friends and Yan Lin sitting nearby and smiled; she couldn't believe the Oracle had arranged it all. Of course it wasn't strictly for pleasure as the main reason for this trip was to meet with others who had powers and/or knowledge of other worlds. She and her friends had already them briefly in Kandrakar and she couldn't wait to meet them again. Her mind flashed back to when they first got the news…

The girls were in the Silver Dragon basement when a purple fold from Kandrakar appeared from which Halinor walked out of and requested that they get Yan Lin. After that was done they walked into the fold and appeared in a private room which was full of people; there were Elyon, Caleb, Prince Phobos, Miranda, Cedric and people they had never seen before. The Oracle introduced them as Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Jake Long, Mr. Jonathon Long, Mrs. Susan Long, Haley Long, Jasmine Lee, Phineas and Candace Flynn with their step-brother Ferb Flynn-Fletcher, Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai, Pleakely, Jumba, Stitch, Milo Murphy, Sara Murphy, Mr. Martin Murphy, and Mrs. Brigette Murphy. Almost everyone was holding a colorful pamphlet and there were more floating in the air. "Thank you all for coming", the Oracle said. "Most of you have received a letter this morning explaining a little about me and Kandrakar. These are the Guardians and their mentor Yan Lin", he said as he waved at the group. "Girls and Yan Lin", he said, "please take one of these pamphlets." When they did he continued, "as I'm talking I'd like everyone to read their pamphlets as they have basic information on everyone here and their powers. Before I go on I'm sure some of you are wondering how Kandrakar works, and the answer is that Kandrakar is at the center of infinity and the pathway to other worlds. I watch over them and the Guardians intervene when there's trouble on any of them. All of you here have powers and/or knowledge of other worlds and two of you are charged with protecting the magical creatures of your city, and they are Jake Long and Jasmine's granddaughter Juniper who couldn't joins us. I-" "Excuse me", Jonathon Long interrupted, "I understand why you asked Jake to come, but why are the rest of us here?"

"You all know about his other life so there's no need to keep this a secret from you", the Oracle replied. "However, I request that you don't tell his friends yet as they might want to come and this vacation in Hawaii, which I will talk about soon, is only for everyone here. Milo and Phineas and Ferb, please don't tell your friends yet as well. Now," he continued, "Candace and Guardians, remember that contest you entered and won for coming up with new flavors for Proud Snacks?" (Meanwhile, in the city of Wizville, Oscar Proud was talking to Wizard Kelly. "Is The Wizard a genius or what?" Wizard Kelly boasted. "Thanks to this contest, sales of Proud Snacks have gone through the roof! The Wizard especially likes the fried chicken flavor. Have you sent the winners their tickets?" "Yeah, yeah", Oscar muttered as he grumpily stared at the wall in front of him. Several weeks ago Wizard Kelly had made a contest for new flavors of Proud Snacks and the six winners got tickets to to the Hawaiian island of Kauai. Only six people entered and they were five girls from Heatherfield and one from Danville. Their names and flavors were Will Vandom- pizza, Irma Lair- beef jerky, Taranee Cook- falafel, Cornelia Hale- smoked hickory, Hay Lin- fried chicken, and Candace Flynn-Fletcher- spicy cheddar. With those new flavors Proud Snacks were becoming very popular, with the added bonus of no one gagging or becoming sick after eating them. Oscar sighed and got up to make more Proud Snacks; while he was glad his snacks were making money now it was very irritating hearing The Wizard brag about how it was his idea to have the contest in the first place).

"Well", the Oracle continued, "I did play a part in that as I needed a way for you to get to Hawaii as well as a reason for your parents to send you there in the first place. I suspect your parents will want to join you on your trip though, and that will make it a little harder for you. No doubt they'll ask to meet your new friends and someone might let something slip. I think it's best if I make sure they let you go by yourselves with Yan Lin as your chaperon. The same goes for you and your brothers, Candace. I'll also make sure they let you bring your brothers with you in the first place" The girls shrugged in agreement as they knew he had a point, even if they did want their parents t _o_ go with them. "Excuse me," Candace started, "but why was I invited? I understand why you invited my brothers what with their amazing inventions and all, but why me?" As she waited for the Oracle's answer, she thought back to that morning when an envelope with her name on it appeared out of nowhere on her dresser. She opened it and read the letter which read; _Dear Miss Flynn-Fletcher, this letter is from the Oracle of Kandrakar. In several minutes a purple_ _hole in the air called a fold will appear next to your brothers_ _in the backyard. Please be so kind as to go with them through it where I will explain_ _everything._ The letter then disappeared, causing Candace to jump and gasp in shock. Candace's immediate thought was that this was her brothers' idea of a joke but she knew it wasn't likely being that they never used their gadgets and gizmos to pull jokes on her and it was way too simple to be from them in the first place. She wondered if she should freak out but after everything else that happened over the summer this was nothing. She hurried down the stairs and burst into the backyard where her brothers were sitting under the tree, with surprisingly no giant contraptions or little friends in sight. Candace marched over to them and sure enough a fold opened up near them. As her brothers shot to their feet in amazement, Candace took their hands and said, "this will sound weird but we need to go through." Her brothers looked a bit puzzled but excitedly followed her through where they met a bald man who introduced himself as the Oracle of Kandrakar and said that Phineas and Ferb had a gift and he'd introduce them to other children with gifts also.

"It's quite simple", the Oracle started which snapped Candace out of her thoughts, "besides you knowing about their inventions and adventures, you're their big sister and they need you. No matter how smart they are, they are still quite young and they can be a bit reckless. You do try to bust them, as you call it, but you still love them and would do your best to protect them whenever they are in danger. Now, a few things before I send you all home. Everyone please make room." As everyone stepped back, a portal opened up and out stepped… six colorful ponies?

"I invited them", the Oracle said, "because their magic is also strengthened by friendship and they can help you with that aspect, Guardians. Ponies, each of you please take a pamphlet and introduce yourself." Each of them did just that, but when it came to the pink one's turn, after saying her name (Pinkie Pie), she started babbling on and on about how Twilight was the only one who met humans and she was so glad she had the chance now, but those humans had colorful skin just like the ponies, and she really liked their costumes(this was to the Guardians) and the wings reminded her of butterflies' and butterfly rhymes with Fluttershy whose cutie mark was three butterflies and isn't that hilarious?

As everyone stared at her Irma thought to herself that what Pinkie said sounded like something Hay Lin would say.

"Now," the Oracle said after he introduced everyone to the ponies,"I mentioned a trip to Hawaii a few times and that's the reason why I brought you all here. Like I said before, you all know about the existence of magic and/ or aliens and some of you have powers. The Murphys are an exception as they don't have powers in the traditional sense, but the males of the family are all cursed with Murphy's Law which brings incredibly bad luck to them and those around them. I'm hoping to make an organization that will do several things; defend Earth from supernatural threats when needed, keep the existence of magic and aliens a secret, defend the ordinary citizens of Earth from crooks and the like when possible, and to train the Guardians of Kandrakar and accompany them on missions. This is where the trip to Hawaii, specifically the island of Kauai, comes in; you'll have fun while you get to know each other and think about joining this organization. And remember, if you join you'll have a whole network of friends who you can talk to about your secret activities and practice your powers with. I strongly suggest you talk to each other before the trip to Hawaii so you can find out what days everyone will be booking their tickets for so you can plan accordingly as I will put a magical barrier around the beach that will prevent any other people from going there for one day and to do that I need all of you to be at the beach at the same day. I suggest you all stay for at least three days so you have ample time to befriend each other. Ponies and Meridianites, I will arrange folds for you. Some of you will see in your pamphlet a note from me asking you to befriend or give advice to someone else and wonder why. Don't worry, I have chosen you for a reason and I gave you all the necessary information. Before I send you home, I have instructions for all of you regarding your pamphlets. I have enchanted them so only you can read them and anyone else who sees them will not be able to and will not want to unless you give them permission. They also work like email-" _"_ _the_ _O_ _racle knows what email is?"_ Irma thought to herself, "just tap on the name of the person you want to write to and a space will appear underneath. To write your message take a pen and write in the space then tap on the word send that's underneath the message. They will not get lost or destroyed and they are Murphy's Law-proof. Speaking about Murphy's Law, I do have the power to permanently get rid of it but I can't interfere. However, Jumba Jookiba is a genius who has successfully made an experiment that changes luck and I have no doubt he can make a device for each of you, Milo and Martin, that will help you. I suggest you write to each other when you get home so he can start working on them right away. I will know when you have finished making them, Mr. Jookiba, whatever they will be, and I will send them to the Murphys.. Now I will send you all home except for the Guardians and Meridianites."

After everyone else left, the Oracle said, "I imagine, Queen Elyon, you're wondering why I asked you to let Prince Phobos, Miranda, and Cedric come. I want them to go with you to Hawaii and it will be their probation. After all, prison hasn't been the best solution as someone can easily break them out if you're distracted which happened once. Besides, prison isn't a good solution in general as the prisoners usually don't regret their actions and aren't even forced to compensate their victims. These three have been valuable allies in the past when they helped you fight Nerissa, and I believe they can be valuable allies again in the future. But they have to truly want to change and prove that they're trustworthy which is where this vacation comes in. If they truly regret their past actions and are willing to make amends then we will discuss that at a later date and see about recruiting Frost and the Lurdens to our side. But if these three go back to their old ways, Kandrakar will be forced to use a more permanent method to ensure they never threaten Meridian again; and that is death." Everyone looked at the Oracle in shock, especially the villains. They couldn't imagine that the Oracle would stoop that low yet they didn't want to find out. Maybe it was worth it for them to go to this Hawaii and play nice with the Guardians. It was certainly better than being cooped up in the dungeon.

"Before we go", Will began, "I have a question. I thought that Hay Lin was the only one who can turn invisible yet I managed it last night."

"That's because you are the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar which possesses all the powers of the elements and allows you to control all of them as well," the Oracle explained. "Guardians, you also have many other powers besides the elements and I suggest you experiment and write down every one that you discover so you can practice them at a later date." He then made two folds and told everyone to go home and start planning for the trip.

Will was snapped out of her thoughts when the captain announced that they had landed. She eagerly got up and exited the plane with everyone else, and as she went to collect her luggage wondered who else came already. When everyone had gotten their things they exited the airport where they found Nani waiting for them with a car.

"I'm so glad you came", Nani said, "but there's not enough room in my car for all of you."

"We have our own way of getting around," Will said with a smile, "but it is a little tricky. I do have another idea though." She opened the door and pointed the Heart at the seats. It began to glow, and suddenly several more rows appeared and the back became more roomy. She smiled at her friends' astonished reactions and started putting her luggage inside. When everyone and everything was inside the car Nani started the engine and they were off. As they were driving, Nani thought back to the day when the letter from Kandrakar appeared. They had all just sat down to have breakfast when an envelope appeared on the table out of thin air at. Nani opened it and read the letter inside it out loud to everyone and this is what it said; _Dear Ms. Nani Pelekai, since you are already familiar with aliens, we would like to_ _inform you that there are other_ _s_ _out there with knowledge of aliens as well and some have powers._ _There is a place that watches over all the worlds called Kandrakar, and I, the Oracle, am the leader. Very soon a purp_ _le hole_ _in the air called a fold_ _will appear and it will lead to Kandrakar where you can meet the others_ _._ _Once introductions have been made_ _I_ _will tell everyone that I'd like them all to come to your island for vacation_ _so_ _you_ _have more time to_ _get to know_ _each other and have fun at the same time._ _I'_ _d also appreciate it_ _if some of them_ _can stay at your Bed and not Breakfast and_ _you'll_ _also provide meals. And yes, Lilo, Stitch can come._ The letter then disappeared and a fold appeared behind them. Nani shrugged, got up, and told everyone to follow her through. She wasn't sure what to think but she was used to weird things by now with all of the experiments and all, and she did want to meet others who knew about aliens. Hopefully some of them were Lilo's age and her sister will make some friends.

Soon they arrived at the bed and breakfast and everyone unloaded the car and brought their things in.

"You know", Irma started as they unpacked, "we can go in our Guardian uniforms if we wanted to, and if we off take off the tights they'll be perfect for the beach."

"That's actually a good idea", Cornelia said thoughtfully, "but I'm not sure the boots are suitable footwear for the beach."

"Let's do it and we'll bring flip-flops to change into or go barefoot!" Hay Lin squealed. "I've always wanted to wear my uniform for pleasure and not just for fighting evil anyway! But we can't go in our Guardian forms to the beach, can we?"

"Of course we can," said Will as she held up the Heart. "Today's the day that the Oracle put up the magical barrier. Guardians Unite!" After their transformation was complete, the girls took off their shoes and their tights then put their their shoes back on. "Before we go," Taranee said, "I have shorts and Cornelia's and Hay Lin's skirts are longer, but if there's a strong breeze, well..." she trailed off while looking meaningfully at Will's and Irma's rear ends. The two of them got the message and put on bikini bottoms underneath their skirts. Then it was off to the beach!

"Wow", Hay Lin marveled as she looked all around her, "I can't believe I'm in Hawaii! Who should we talk to first?"

Will looked around the beach and was glad to see that everyone who was invited to Kandrakar decided to come. She didn't see the ponies but they were probably on their way. Spotting a familiar head of long hair, led them to where Cedric, Miranda, Elyon, and Phobos were sitting in beach chairs next to each other. Will breathed a sigh of relief that they were getting along. "About time you came!" Elyon exclaimed. "And Cornelia? Caleb's on smoothie duty so no sneaking off with him." Everyone looked at Caleb who was standing nearby with a platter of smoothies and several more were on a table next to him. Elyon had thought that introducing them to smoothies would be a great way to ease the tension between them and it seemed to be working.

Just then, a portal appeared in the middle of the beach and the six ponies stepped out. "I don't know if you remember but I'm Twilight Sparkle," the purple one said. The others reintroduced themselves as well. "Where's Lilo?" Applejack asked. Lilo excitedly pushed her way to the front with a huge smile on her face. "Hop on, sugar-cube," Applejack said as she knelt down, "I'm going to take you for a ride." They galloped off and the other ponies walked over to the Guardians. "So you're the leader of your group," Twilight said to Will.

"And you're the funny one," Rainbow Dash said to Irma with a grin, "I bet we could pull off some really cool pranks."

"I hear you're the fashionista," Rarity said to Cornelia

.

"And you're the happy one!" Pinkie exclaimed to Hay Lin

"You're scared of a lot of things too", Fluttershy said to Taranee." "Maybe we can help each other overcome our fears."

Meanwhile, Applejack and Lilo were galloping down the beach. "Well, sugar-cube," Applejack began as she slowed down to a walk, "when I looked through my pamphlet I saw that the Oracle wrote a note saying that he felt that I was the best pony to help you. So, want to tell me more about yourself?" Lilo sighed and began explaining how even though Victoria was her friend now, she was still bullied by Mertle a lot and she was scared that Victoria would move eventually and she'd have no one her age that wanted to play with her again. And even if Victoria never moved, what if Lilo herself moved or something happened and they weren't friends anymore? How will she make friends then?" "Well," Applejack began, "I have to say that from what I read about you you're a very determined and brave little girl. You remind me of my little sister in fact. Now all of these things that you're worried about involve a lot of ifs so I wouldn't worry about them. But I do think that this place, even though it's lovely, is too little for a girl with such a big imagination and thirst for adventure such as you. Maybe it's time for a change." As Lilo opened her mouth, Applejack laughed and said, "I'm not suggesting you ask your sister if you can move right away but you should think about it. And if you do ask your sister, don't pester her for a decision right away. Meanwhile, you should definitely hang out with those Phineas and Ferb kids, and when they leave you should definitely write to them. Now how about we go back and have some fun?" Lilo agreed and they headed back to their new friends. She did want to play with the boys, but she really wanted to listen to Jake, the ponies, and the Guardians describe how they fought monsters and saved the world. She wished with all her heart that someday she could join them, and promised herself that she'd do everything in her power to make that a reality.

Meanwhile, after asking her friends to stay near Phobos to be certain he would behave, Elyon walked over to Candace and asked her if they can take a walk together. The older girl was puzzled but agreed. Elyon began, "you know, the Oracle asked me to talk to you about your brothers as I know what it feels like to be obsessed." "Obsessed?" Candace questioned. "Yes, with busting your brothers. Like I said before, I know what it's like to be obsessed. It all started when I found out about my powers and I learned that my friends knew and didn't tell me which made me very upset. I also learned that I had an older brother who was looking for me ever since I was kidnapped and brought to Earth by my nanny and two officers who became my math teacher and parents. They brought me to Earth to save my life but I didn't know it at the time and all I knew was that my friends and parents lied to me. Looking back I realize that what I should have done was after I had a good night's sleep and more time to process everything I should have approached things from a more neutral perspective. Yes, I was upset at my friends but I had known four of them for years and they most probably had a good explanation for not telling me. The same thing with my parents; surely they had a good reason for taking me to Earth and I should have asked them for one. Instead I was so obsessed with making my friends and parents be the bad guys that I refused to hear their side of the story and I almost lost everything. And so," she finished with a glance at an open-mouthed Candace, "that's how I learned that it's not the best thing to be obsessed. Now why we don't talk about other things?"

At the same time. Lao Shi walked over to Phobos and bowed in the traditional Chinese manner."Prince Phobos, I've heard a lot about you and I would be honored if you'd help me teach and protect my grandson." Phobos looked at him a little puzzled but straightened up in his chair and listened with intrigue. "I don't know how much you know about my grandson, but he is the American Dragon and is tasked with protecting the magical creatures that live in our city. Jake does his job well but he is only one person and there are many creatures to protect. There are also some who wish to harm my grandson and one of them is an evil wizard. I believe that with your incredible power and knowledge of magic you will be able to help Jake tremendously."

"What's in it for me if I agree?" Phobos asked. As Lao Shi answered, Phobos thought to himself that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he helped this American Dragon. It would give him something to do if Elyon agreed to free him and besides, a dragon! He was always glad for a chance to show off his power and this seemed like a good opportunity.

The days passed and all to soon it was time to go and everyone was packing and saying goodbye. Irma sat on her bed with her pamphlet open and was going over a letter to Juniper Lee(Jasmine had gotten one for and explained how it worked). The Oracle had asked Irma to advise Juniper on how to deal with a certain problem. Irma was surprised but flattered and she wanted to make sure her letter was perfect. She read over her message one more time and it said, _Dear Juniper, my name is Irma Lair, I'm the Water Guardian, and the Oracle asked me to advise you on your relationship with Marcus_. _My advice is to take it slow and steady. I mean, you aren't even in high school! For now just concentrate on being good friends and don't worry about impressing him. Your friend, Irma._ Irma sent it and went to finish packing.Her letter was short but she could always write to Juniper later. She smiled to herself as she closed her suitcase; when you were a Guardian, your life was certainly interesting!


End file.
